Vangun: The Princess and the Wolf
by sylvester.davidson
Summary: A Prelude to the series
1. Part 1

2157: Richard Clark assassinated toamei, new zorcai empire born.

2165: dahl-zorcai war begun, Jesse, was born, Dorothy, was born, ark 63rd destroyed, two races split to seven worlds of xrj-712.

2169: Jonathan Shepard, betrayed lionheart to form nerv.

2170: Alice, died, Jesse, became dahl/zorcai hybrid via Richard, Wendy rescued Jesse, Jesse adopted for lionheart resistance.

2171: Jesse met shinji, Jesse met Dorothy, jarred died via Richard, Dorothy homeless.

2172: shinji met Dorothy, Dorothy and Jesse separate.

Present day: 2179.

Jesse was assigned to the lionheart military school with, shinji to fight against the, Zorcai Empire.

Sgt Danlouw: "Give me twenty, you bionic maggots! Jesse, shinji! You two are doing pretty damn well i must say. im not lying at all, you two are doing great performances. Especially for this dahl/zorcai hybrid like yourself, jesse."

Jesse: "thanks, sir!"

Danlouw: "I could say some racist jokes at you, but knowing that you are, the commander's foster son and who's also on our side, i think that the both of you could get a raise."

Jesse: "you're lying!"

Danlouw: "of course i am NOW CONTINUE PUSHUPS, YOU TWO!"

Jesse, shinji: "YES, SIR!"

After a while, jesse, and shinji take a break and prepare themselves for tomorrow's hiking for their first mission.

Jesse: "Shinji, it's been a while since, dorothy left."

Shinji: "yeah no kidding. i mean that, little lady is so cute. That the two of us had to take care of her after her, brother died."

Jesse: "mother. That disk she gave me contains a recording of, my father. Maybe by the time i come back home, i'll try to play this to know why i exist."

Shinji: *curious sigh* "what was that?"

Jesse: "my mother's disk. She gave it to me before she died. She told me not to play it until i grow up."

Shinji: "i see. By any chance that in the day after tomorrow, will i watch it with you?"

Jesse: "no, bro! It's personal."

Shinji: "oh, ok. But i just need to tell you something, bro. my mother, told me that she's not my mother at all. My real mother was, rainbow dash the fastest flier in all of equestria. But unlike your mother, my other mother was still alive living with, my sister, hitomi, but everyone else otherwise calls her, allison."

Jesse: "allison? But why can't you just admit so i can still call her hitomi?"

Shinji: "good question..."

Soldier: "hey, you too! Quit bromancing and get going on the double!"

Jesse/Shinji: "yes, sir!"

As the two and all the other ensigns leave for their mission, jesse, gets a call from an anonymous voice.

Jesse: "hola?"

Anonymous voice: "hello, Mr. rodriguez. We know that your, the son of twilight and, the first neo angel. If you want to remember more about your, ancestors, then please join our, vangun reanimation program, where people can remember who they all were before now, and your one of our lucky volunteers."

Jesse: "who are you? *he notices that time is entirely stopped* what's going on? Why is time suddenly stopped?"

Anonymous voice: "we're creating a warp field to send you back to exia metropolis for the program. Commencing teleportation in five...four...three...two...one."

Jesse transports to exia metropolis as his is left with confusion.

Danlouw: "huh? What the hell was that?! Ensign rodriguez?"

Jesse: "where am i?"

Anonymous woman: "at promethean dynamics. My name is Elizabeth holladay. Chief engineer, and in charge of the program. According to what we found at the wreckage of your mother's research facility, we've found something interesting."

Jesse: "what are you talking ab...Were those the genes that my mother was working on?"

Elizabeth: "correct. We already have five volunteers and you; have some bits of his memory."

Jesse: "what?"

Danlouw: "that's right, he just disappeared. Vanished. By now he would be dead by those, sandtroopers."

Wendy: "no. at this time he wouldn't be. Wait...he's back on exia!"

Danlouw: "What! How? Hello? Hello! Damn it! Forward march!

Shinji: "jesse, your back home?"

Jesse: "i have bits of his memory?"

Elizabeth: "precisely. And that is why we send you here with the others to do this new assignment."

Just as jesse is ready to sigh the program wendy, bursts in and tries to stop him.

Wendy: "what the hell are you doing here?!"

Elizabeth: "helping him remember his ancestors. i am Elizabeth holladay, and i brought him here for a request to join my program."

Wendy: "he was in a middle of a military school and you postpone it?"

Elizabeth: "we had no time to recruit others so jesse, is the only one who remembers his former selves."

Wendy: "that'll have to wait!"

Elizabeth: "please, wendy we're running out of time. The zorcai is coming back. They're coming back to destroy everyone on exia."

Wendy: "jesse, get out of here. Get to a starfighter and leave with the others."

Jesse: "...elizabeth, i'll accept the program, as long as i need to do this to protect the city from the zorcai."

Elizabeth: "thank you, jesse. You won't regret it, commander."

Wendy: "are you sure about? She's working for nerv."

Elizabeth: "actually, im working for both you, and shepard."

Jesse: "im deeply sure, wendy. im aware of everyone on exia."

Wendy: "very well."


	2. Part 2

Elizabeth: "alright jesse, your first task is an AR training simulation to test out your capabilities as the first neo angel. It's just like two thousand years ago, but this is for multipurpose training exercises. And we're starting off with basic target practice. You ready, jesse?"

Jesse: "ready, ma'am."

Elizabeth: "if you already know this or need a reminder, you must follow the patterns of these specific targets and don't shoot the targets that have white centers, they indicate as civilians. this handcannon your holding acts like his arm cannon, it has sever types like a standard single shot, a spread shot, a homing shot, charge shot, and machine shot. Once these targets are destroyed 10 out of 10, head for the next area to do the same tactics for another two times. Once all three tactics are complete, we'll give you your next task before we inject the genes to you. You get all of that?"

Jesse: "yeah! A lot, ma'am."

Elizabeth: "good. Beginning task #1, AR training in 3, 2, 1!"

The test begins as jesse fires the targets.

Wendy: "are you sure that my foster son, is qualified to join the program? Cause if you're really working for nerv, i will kill!"

Elizabeth: "perhaps, commander. Unless you have another body back on apollo."

Wendy: "good point."

As wendy, figures out that she is working for nerv jesse, receives his final score.

Elizabeth: "jesse gonzales rodriguez, your final score is...30 out of 30 flawless! Alright your next task is a memory game, but to remember as if you were vangun. You start off putting a color and/or shape to an empty slot, and eventually recover some bits of vangun's memory. Once all 30 out of 30 empty slots filled with the correct pattern, we will give you your final task. You ready?"

Jesse: "always ready."

Elizabeth: "then let's go. Beginning task #2, Memory recovery in 3, 2, 1!"

The task begins as jesse starts his second task. Matching the patterns, recovering his memory until a mysterious but familiar girl, shows up on his monitor before elizabeth kicks her off.

Wendy: "are you alright?"

Jesse: "im fine. But that girl, she looked awfully familiar."

Elizabeth: "she must be a memory scratchier."

Jesse: "i think that was dorothy?"

Elizabeth: "moving on! Your final task is a plasma tag battle. your objective is to take out the other volunteers of the program, you'll be using not only your plasma rifle, but also requires stealth, intelligence, or at times teamwork giving you the advantage to take our the enemy faster til you kill him/her after. If there's any zorcai or any imperial activity outside the field, either return to the facility, or switch your rifles to lethal. Understood?"

Jesse: "yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth: "then good luck. Beginning final task #3, plasma tag in 3...2...1!"

The battle begins as jesse, comes across the same girl outside the field and tries to follow her.

Jesse: "Stop! Who are you? Why did you contact me? Please stop!"

Controller: "subject, jesse rodriguez is leaving the sector."

Elizabeth: "well, where the hell is he going? Is that a zorcai?"

Controller: "confirmed. He's now intercepting it. Age 14, model female, nationality unknown, class cyber witch, and birthday december 11th 2165. Name, Dorothy 157 clark."

Wendy: "dorothy?"

Elizabeth: "you know her?"

Wendy: "she lost her brother when she was six via her father. i tried to make her be a part of the family, but she had a caretaker and lived in new canada. Now she returned to see her long time best friend, jesse."

Elizabeth: "so that's why he's trying to catch up with her."

Controller: "they're now entering a restricted area, an abandon mining complex!"

Elizabeth: "call a rescue team; bring him including that zorcai back to the facility!"

Gun Voice: "warning, entering restricted area. Return to the field (3x)"

Jesse: "switch to lethal."

Gun Voice: "permission, granted."

Jesse: "i know it's been a long time since we first met and when you were shy, but can you at least say im glad to see you? dorothy? Hello?"

Dorothy tries to attack jesse but still remembers the friendship inside her. So she takes off her rope and hat to reveal herself.

Dorothy: "jesse. im so glad to see you."

Jesse: "there we go! And yes, i do miss you so much, dorothy."

Dorothy: "it's been so long since we tried to be friends, but i had to go with my caretaker so i can become a cyber-witch. i had no other choice, but we would someday reunite with shinji. If only...jesse, have you seen shinji recently?"

Jesse: "he and i were a part of a resistance military school. im a gun mage, having the ability to create elemental firepower and even create my own gun."

Dorothy: "that sounds cool. They're coming! i gotta go Bye!"

Jesse: "wait, come back!"

Elizabeth: "Where's dorothy?"

Jesse: "she just ran off."

Elizabeth: "well, so much for a reunion, wendy. Anyway, head back to the base."

Jesse: "what happened to the others?"

Elizabeth: "they left, all of them. They know they can't remember if they were vangun, so consider you our only volunteer for the experimentation."

Jesse: "really?"

Elizabeth: "yep, just come with us so we can begin your final memory reconstruction as the first neo angel."

Later.

Engineer #1: "This may hurt a bit."

Elizabeth: "don't worry, he can handle this right?"

Jesse: "of course!"

Elizabeth: "remember this moment, wendy. This is the one moment that we'll never forget in dahl/zorcai history."

Wendy: "im well aware of that, elizabeth."

Engineer #1: "vangun genes ready for inject!"

Engineer #2: "systems running smoothly!"

Engineer #3: "security grid standing by in case of any problems."

Elizabeth: "here we go. Begin injection!"

Engineer #1: "Injecting now!"

The vangun genes, injects into jesse. As the genes gets into his body. The more he remembers and eventually, he becomes vangun.

Controller: "Chief, the zorcai fleet has arrived! They're preparing to attack!"

Elizabeth: "we can do this!"

Wendy: "Jesse!"

Engineer #2: "something's wrong, his body's going crazy! i can't shut it off!"

Elizabeth: "everyone, evacuate! wendy?"

Wendy: "jesse, find me on apollo. You need to wake me up."

Elizabeth: "what are you talking about? Let's go!"

Wendy:" go on ahead, elizabeth. i'll be fine."

Elizabeth: "WENDY, JESSE!"

As jesse overloads, he finally explodes to catch dorothy's attention as the imperial fleet starts the attack.

Dorothy: "Jesse? JESSE!"


	3. Part 3

Jesse survives the explosion and regains conciseness just to have a rude awakening to see him with his new ancient powers.

Jesse: "what happened? Come to think of it, what's happened to me?"

Just then, he remembers what wendy told her to goto apollo to find other models of her.

Jesse: "but how, how am i supposed to go there? If im gonna go there, i need a ship."

Suddenly, his back grows out wings and sees that the imperials are attacking. dorothy sees jesse noticing that he's alive, and has received some new powers.

Jesse: "Dorothy, hey wait!"

Jesse takes off and fights most of the zorcais, while dorothy fights off some other zorcais with her valiant group of mutant freedom fighters.

Dorothy: "Spirk!"

Spirk: "dorothy, what is it?"

Dorothy: "that boy up there is my friend jesse. They've injected the vangun genes to him!"

Spirk: "what are you talking about?"

Just later jesse sees dorothy and flies down at her with her mutant allies.

Jesse: "dorothy, who are they?"

Dorothy: "they're my family, this is spirk my caretaker. He's more fatherly of mine then my actual father."

Spirk: "nice to meet you."

Jesse: "a pleasure for you too, spirk."

Spirk: "How did you get the vangun genes?"

Jesse: "a program i volunteered, before my foster mother died in front of me while i was going out of control. You all noticed that did you?"

Dorothy: "i did. i thought that you would be dead, but you managed to survive that cause your vangun now. a proto dahl/zorcai, the first neo angel. It would even more grateful if you would help us destroy most of my father's invasion fleet for us."

Jesse: "i would be honored to, princess dorothy. And spirk, thanks for taking care of her, at the end you'll end being a better father then richard."

Spirk: "i already am, jesse. Good "luck"."

Jesse: "do i need luck with quotations?"

Spirk: "yep!"

Jesse: "okay!"

Jesse helps dorothy, and spirk's group fight against the imperial fleet with his new powers and naturally wins the day.

Dorothy: "thank you, jesse. You've done a great job for my people."

Jesse: "no prob, princess. spirk, can you and your people come with me, my foster told me that i should goto apollo to find her other models? But first i need a ship to get there."

Spirk: "certainly, jesse."

Jesse takes dorothy, and her group to lionheart headquarters to find steiner, lionheart's second in command and loyal friend of wendy.

Steiner: "jesse, what are you doing here, and where's the commander?"

Jesse: "she's dead. But there are other models of her on apollo, i need to go there to find and so we can goto sector sigma together."

Dorothy: "sector sigma, spirk, what are they talking about?"

Spirk: "beats me."

Steiner: "sector sigma? But that's restricted."

Jesse: "i know it is, but we've got to try."

Shinji: "im with you too!"

Dorothy: "shinji?"

Jesse: "shinji! What took you?"

Shinji: "i had to borrow one of the school's shuttles; they were busy doing some more exercises and stuff so i just had to come all the way here."

Jesse: "oh, i see."

Shinji: "oh by the way, what were you doing while you were transported back here?"

Jesse: "i was partaking a program, before wendy died."

Shinji: "what happened?"

Jesse: "i was elected as the only volunteer for the program. Sure there were others, but they all left so i was the only one who can accept the experimentation and became a neo angel's reincarnation, proto dahl/zorcai. Got powers that even before you all."

Shinji: "wow, that's sounds pretty cool."

Steiner: "alright enough with the reunion, i found a something that could help us get to apollo and sector sigma!"

Jesse: "really, what is it?"

Steiner: "i'll show you."

Steiner takes jesse, dorothy, her group and shinji to a crater where they found an ancient alien battlecarrier (a mix between a battleship and an aircraft carrier), the uss atlantis (crediting bagera 3005 for the design).

Steiner: "the fee schwert, or known as the fairy sword. Launched in 1005 (3005) at the time when mankind was testing their newest battlecarriers. Only for over ten years, it crashed here on exia. Now two millenia later dug out under our control in the true name of lionheart."

Jesse: "are you sure it'll take us to apollo? It needs some updates i mean major ones."

Steiner: "c'mon mein Freund, all we needed to do is to send it outside of orbit, give it some paint jobs, replace the old core with a new one, and then we can goto apollo, and eventually sector sigma. Who's with me? Oh that's right everyone, now let's go Mein Freunds."

Jesse: "yes, sir."

Shinji: "come on look at the bright side..."

Dorothy: "at least were all together again."

Jesse: "that's true."

British soldier: "oy, you two were supposed to be with the others back at camp, so that's while i had to come along with shinji for this while being a stole away.

Shinji: "ah ha, so that's how i recognized that british anthem while i was on the shuttle this whole time."

British soldier: "you recognize my proud anthem more than me, wanker! Do you bloody know who i am? im ensign thomas caboose of the new Britannia police, born from dreamware, lived in new london with an android model they gave me."

Jesse: "you're a reincarnation of appletart! i recognized that your callsign is appletart."

Caboose: "how do you even..."

Jesse: "you were also the son of applejack two thousand years ago. But back then you were a country boy, now you're a british neurohacker protecting dreamware from those other neurohackers."

Caboose: "who are you?"

Jesse: "i am vangun, the first neo angel, a proto dahl/zorcai. Born to protect mankind's children, and destroy the zorcai empire led by my brother, cody anderson or now known as richard clark."

Caboose: "what the bloody hell is he talking about?"

Dorothy: "so we meet again, old friend."

Spirk: "princess!"

Vangun: "157, it's been a long time since we met. But why did you stop me while i was about to destroy the st sanders tower back on ganymede?"

157: "i had to use my element of harmony on you. i know that you were the reincarnation of the son of twilight sparkle, lobo negro."

Jesse: "i...i understand now, i really do! Is this really happening now, is this for real?"

Dorothy: "im afraid so, jesse. This is actually happening all at once."

Spirk: "princess, what happened to you?"

Dorothy: "don't worry spirk, everything's alright now."

Girl: "brother!"

Shinji: "hitomi, what are you doing here?"

Hitomi: "i've decided to come along with you."

Woman: "hitomi, don't run away from me...shinji?"

Shinji: "mom? hitomi, why did you bring our mother with us?"

Hitomi: "she's not the only one who's coming with us, pretty much the entire clan is."

Shinji: "why?"

Hitomi: "if we're going to apollo and sector sigma, then we better call in reinforcements."

Shinji: "good girl, hitomi."

Dorothy: "huh?"

Jesse: "hold on, what's going on, why you are bringing the whole family along with us?"

Shinji: "oh sorry, this is my little sister hitomi, my mother yui, and these are my clan of trigger ninja vigilantes, the kuro sakura clan."

All: "konichiwa!"

Jesse: "hola!"

Hitomi: "by the way, your people call me allison."

Jesse: "actually hitomi sounds a better name then allison."

Hitomi: "really?"

Jesse: "of course."

Yui: "nice to meet...are those zorcais?"

Shinji: "wait are they...?"

Dorothy: "no! They're the only ones who taken care of me, they're not imperials."

Rage widow: "we are a part of an underground resistance to fight against our imperial brothers and sisters, thanks to this young boy who helped us wipe out the invasion fleet.

Yui: "you?"

Jesse: "long story."

Man: "jesse?"

Jesse: "uncle clint? i knew you would come!"

Clint: "hey, can't leave the master of good ole exia metropolis rock behind huh?"

Shinji: "now im confused!"

Steiner: *singing comedian harmonists* "well...looks like we've got the whole family ready for this long intergalactic road trip huh? Well grab your gear, baggage and shit, we're going queuing a montage while finding the hyperjump core so we can start our journey! And by that i really mean jetzt, meine Damen und Herren."

Montage starts as everyone helps out the crew finding a hyperjump core to power up the ship in order to start their journey, and eventually they do.

February 4th 2180.

Steiner: "alright, is everyone ready? Good. Now let's get on board, the exian express, meine damen und herren!"

Clint: "i'll be the engineer; honestly i've been engineering for five years."

Jesse: "i'll be in charge as the successors of harmony."

Caboose: "oy, why not me?"

Jesse: "because you're british."

Caboose: "good point."

Steiner: "Bewegung before we'll be leaving you!"

Jesse: "yes, sir, come on everyone!"

Computer's voice: "engineering, online engines, online, weapons, standing by, shields, online, all systems, nominal."

Steiner: "helms, plot course to apollo!"

Helms: "course plotted."

Steiner: "punch it!"

The fairy sword launches and activates hyperjump as their journey to apollo and beyond, begins.


	4. Part 4

Part IV.

Quomancie (the helmsman from before): "arrival of apollo, eta two days."

Steiner: "good, steady as she goes. *telepathic* you heard that jesse?"

Jesse: "yes, sir! Alright guys listen up, we'll be arriving on apollo in two days, and once we get there we must find bring wendy aboard so that we can head straight for sector sigma, once we're they're we need to find out about this ruined planet i remember living on."

Shinji: "well what is it?"

Jesse: "im not sure, but it is similar to exia, but much older than that. Anyway, everyone ready for this?"

Shinji: "loud n clear!"

Hitomi: "ready!"

Caboose: "a pleasure to do this."

Jesse notices that dorothy is not saying anything and looks away from him.

Jesse: "dorothy, what's wrong?"

Dorothy: "i don't know, what i do know is that...i've been there before too."

Jesse: "what a coincidence!"

Shinji: "so do i."

Hitomi: "me too."

Caboose: "what are you bloody talking...oh? i remember being there too."

Jesse: "could this all mean, that sector sigma had a planet that looked exactly the same as exia, but older?"

Dorothy: "yes, it's all true we are reincarnations of five out of six of the successors of harmony. And the planet we remember living on was equestria."

All (except dorothy): "Equestria!?"

Jesse: "so that's where we're going after?"

Dorothy: "i suppose so, but if we lost all memory about this planet, then allow me to fill you all in. long ago, equestria was ruled by the two goddesses one of day known as celestia, the other of night known as luna, one day the goddess of night became fully aware of her sister and tried to seize control of the planet, only to be imprisoned on the moon for a thousand years. Later, she returned to be known as nightmare moon but quickly defeated by the six jewels created by the goddess of day and was weld by her students, including your mother, twilight sparkle. Even after her defeat, you and our mothers learned all about friendship to keep the world peaceful as it was, until your mother became the goddess of magic after the goddess of love who is celestia's niece, cadence who married your uncle, shining armor."

Jesse: "my uncle's a reincarnation of my other uncle?"

Dorothy: "clint a reincarnation of armor, perhaps. But let's move on, sixteen years later after you were born as the first equestrian god, you were sent to canterlot to meet celestia before being revealed as the corrupted queen known as chrysalis. She killed your mother, and took over all of equestria in one fell swoop. That is until you, us, and luna who turned into nightmare moon returned to equestria after retreating to the moon to avenge your mother. With chrysalis badly beaten but retreated to the future, you not only brought us, our families, and even twilight back to life, but you also created xrj-712."

Jesse: "what!?"

Dorothy: "that's right, you created the entire system before our ancestors came there and colonized it. You were not a god, you are a god."

Jesse: "..."

Two days later.

Quomancie: "Arrived above apollo, prepare for orbital drop."

Steiner: "alright kids, let's go find the commander!"

Jesse:" i can't believe this is really happening."

Shinji: "i know, right? Travelling all the way to apollo to find your foster mother/commander."

Dorothy: "let's just hope that nerv is far behind us."

Jesse: "yeah, let's."

They arrive on the planet's surface and discover an entrance to an underground ancient facility built by both humans and tairols.

Jesse: "we're not too far now, her models are somewhere near...there!"

Jesse and the others find a door and open it to reveal several modes of wendy in the room, so naturally they pick one as the commander and return to the ship and try to reactivate her, but suddenly.

Shinji: "what was that?"

Dorothy: "just as i should have thought nerv. They must have followed us all the way here without us noticing."

Jesse: "then let's get out of here!"

They tried to run from nerv but ending up getting caught and sent to a prison station while both the fairy sword and wendy are being captured and about to be used for both nerv and the zorcai empire.

Jonathan: hope you rebels enjoyed your journey to go all the way to find the commander, because your commanders will be under our control for us and our fellow zorcai cousins."

Jesse: "you have no idea what you're going to do to her, her clones will tear your whole corporation apart."

Jonathan: "silence, you abomination! i will deal with you and your friends later. But, i have something else to do."

Jonathan deactivates the force field to take dorothy away.

Shinji: "let her go!"

Shinji tries to get dorothy but gets electrocuted back to his cell.

Jonathan: "im taking her to ares, where she will be sacrificed by her father in the name of peace."

Jesse: "your wrong, if you sacrifice dorothy, richard will fulfill the prophecy and merge all of mankind's children if not all life in the galaxy into one, as told by lilith that all life will be destroyed in order to be reborn as one!"

Jonathan: "silence, richard would never do something like that. Now if you excuse me, i'll be delivering the daughter of the commander back to her real homeworld for the liberation of the galaxy. Brother, you stand guard."

Joesph: "yes, brother. Good, he's gone."

Joesph frees jesse and his friends.

Jesse: "why, why are you saving us?"

Joesph: "i never wanted to on my brother's side for what you said were true, i have decided to make the right choice, and help you fight for my brother's old alliance that he betrayed decades ago. My name is joesph sheppard a double agent of nerv and lionheart. i can help you find your foster mother, jesse. Follow me."

Joesph takes jesse and the others to find and rescue wendy while also trying to take back dorothy and the fairy sword. They take out a few guards with silence pistols and wake her up.

Jesse: "wendy, wendy it's me."

Wendy: "jesse, i knew you would come for me. Where am i?"

Jesse: "on a prison station, now let's go find dorothy and take the fairy sword back."

Wendy: "the fairy sword, you shouldn't have dug it up. It was one of the rarest and valuable starships made by..."

Steiner: "actually, we found it outside the city."

Wendy: "oh, jesse go get dorothy, me and the others will prep the ship for takeoff, while i use my clones to activate the station's self-destruct sequence. Be careful!"

Jesse: "i will."

Wendy: "let's go!"

Steiner: "yes, commander. And welcome back."

Jesse goes after jonathan and captive dorothy before her clones starts to wake up and find the station's self-destruct sequence.

Jonathan: "what's going on?"

Jesse uses his stealth suit and takes dorothy into a hiding spot.

Dorothy: "jesse!"

Jesse: "be quite he'll here us."

Dorothy: "where are the others?"

Jesse: "they're alright, don't worry. The clones are trying to blow the station up. We could also save the other prisoners onboard so we can have more get respected even more!"

Dorothy: "good idea, but i need a stealth suit."

Jesse: "im holding one right here now put it on before he sees us."

they get to the other prison cells and try to let them all out so that they can get to the ship on time, meanwhile the wendy clones manages to activate the self-destruct sequence so they have to get back to the ship, fast.

Monitor voice: "self-destruct sequence activated."

Jonathan: "joesph, prepare the ship for departure...contact a nearby imperial fleet and follow the exact coordinates to the restricted sector sigma!"

Joesph: "yes, brother."

Everyone escapes and depart to sector sigma to find equestria.

Wendy: "so, where are we going now, steiner?"

Steiner: "plotting course to sector sigma, where the once sacred equestria lies."

Wendy: "equestria...i remember now, i was celestia goddess of day and ruler of all of equestria."

Jesse: "that's exactly where we're going."

Dorothy: "because we too remember who we were."

Wendy: "i see. steiner, steady as she goes."

Steiner: "aye, commander."


	5. Part 5

After a few days of hyperjump, the fairy sword finally arrives at sector sigma where equestria lies.

Quomancie: "we have arrived at sector sigma, this must be it."

Wendy: "hold her steady. And be on a look out for a changeling fleet."

Quomancie: "yes, commander."

Steiner: "what do you mean changeling fleet?"

Wendy: "lobo and blackswan were killed by lucifer. That means him and the changelings have conquered the planet. And chrysalis was not killed, she was time travelling to the future and helped rebuilding most of the hives."

The changeling fleet notices the fairy sword and intercepts them.

Steiner: "good point, commander."

Wendy: "alright, kids. i have good news and bad news. The good news is we've arrived at equestria, the bad news is a changeling fleet is approaching us. So hang on everyone, we're breaking through!"

The fairy sword attempts to breach the changeling fleet and manages to enter the planet's atmosphere. An all-out fight ensues with jesse, dorothy, shinji, caboose, hitomi, and even wendy, and steiner fight against the hordes of changelings after they teleported to the surface. All seems to go well until chrysalis herself shows up.

Chrysalis: "ah, lobo negro sparkle we meet at last."

Jesse: "chrysalis, i shouldn't of trusted your son!"

Chrysalis: "oh come now lobo, he's having a great time with his new friends on ares. Oh how much i get pissed off when he joined the zorcai or at least became emperor of the zorcai with andrew as his decoy."

Jesse: "wait andrew was not the emperor and lucifer is?"

Chrysalis: "lucifer, cody, richard, call him whatever you want but he's still my son. And he'll pay for nearly breaking my promise, for that he's planning to wipe out all the aliens in the galaxy so that we'll all be merged into one. i won't allow it!"

Jesse: "are we going to fight or what?"

Chrysalis: "hm...Sure, besides im the one who killed your mother?"

Jesse: "i know, you said that long time ago."

Both jesse and chrysalis started fighting until both nerv and imperial fleet arrives at sector sigma.

Chrysalis: "well, i suppose our fight was once again postponed. Get back to the fairy sword, me and my changeling people will move to a different planet."

Jesse: "but i thought..."

Chrysalis: "face it jesse, this was you and your mother's world after all. Keep it, you win for now, just go! It's been fun, even for a short time, and im sure that we'll meet again sometime in three years. As for me, i'll tell my son to get him and your traitors to get their asses off of your new home and send them all to hades or better or worse."

Wendy: "jesse, come on!"

Chrysalis and her changelings attack the two fleets as the fairy sword departs back to exia. jesse is still disappointed that chrysalis delayed their fight, but with his new friends the fight for xrj-712 continues against an old with new enemies. And with his new friends they'll find a way to create new elements of harmony to defeat chrysalis, nerv, and the Zorcai Empire once and for all. Knowing like his mother said that friendship is magic.


End file.
